Let's talk about Songs, Baby
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: It's just a which I wrote because when I heard some songs I immediately heard a voice which says 'bechloe' , so enjoy this who loves songs and loves bechloe. I will rate this M for safety. Probably a oneshots or whatever depending upon a response so please review your thoughts time to time. Thank you, pitches.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Shut Up and Dance with Me.**

 **Song I've referred in this chapter is "Walk the Moon: Shut up and dance". I do not own the characters, of course. Bold and italic style I used for indicating it's a lyrics of song and they are singing this. Don't forget to leave comments.**

Beca sat on stool which is situated across the counter, and in case if you're asking where she was so she's in club. Yes Beca Mitchell in club despite of she hates crowd, hates socializing in short hates peoples except for Chloe she just simply couldn't hate her even if Chloe always invaded Beca's personal space. In Beca's word 'How can anyone hate Chloe? How can anyone say NO to Chloe?' And that's why she is in club because Chloe asks her to come with her probably with most adorable and cute pout. So here she is in club doing literally Nothing because she is not in mood of drinking nor she can dance, well one thing she doing is staring more specifically drooling over Chloe who was dancing on floor. Yes Chloe is good dancer also she is looking beautiful today in her backless black dress which ends midway of her thighs. She looks gorgeous the only lighting star on dance floor. Then she sees Chloe approaches her take her hands into her own.

"Beca, come on. Dance with me." She says pulling her close to her in a way that her forehead touches with Beca.

"You know, Chloe I can't dance." Beca says back in a hope that Chloe will understand. She don't want to make a fun of herself.

"So tell me why you came?" Chloe asks while she draws herself back to her position so she can stand straight but never leaves her hands.

"Because you asked me to." Beca replied back with her signature roll of eyes.

"Exactly now I'm asking you to come and dance with me." Chloe complete her sentence and drag Beca to dance floor with herself without listening Beca or never listening what Beca is going to reply. She knew what will Beca will say because apparently it's not their first time conversation on this and this time Chloe is not going through that long never ending conversation again. Chloe stops in middle of dance floor and turn around to see Beca is glaring at her but before she can say anything to convince Beca new song starts in background and instantly Chloe recognize that song. She just say, "perfect" before mouthing the lyrics to Beca.

Chloe mouths with dances few steps around Beca, _"_ _ **Oh don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

 _ **I said, "You're holding back,"**_

 _ **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_ she whispers next from behind Beca into her ear. Pointing her one finger to Beca as she making it clear that she is singing this for her.

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me.**_ _"_

Beca just stays still not knowing what is just happening but with amazing woman dancing around her and with mind blowing music she decides to lose herself Because she have Chloe now so who cares if she couldn't dance. She mouths next verse to Chloe.

 _ **We were victims of the night,**_

 _ **The chemical, physical, kryptonite**_

 _ **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

 _ **Oh, we were bound to get together,**_

 _ **Bound to get together.**_

Chloe stands before her taking her hands into her own, Beca continues mouthing

 _ **She took my arm,**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened.**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said,**_

Now it's Chloe's turn to mouth

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

Beca mouths back

 _ **I said, "You're holding back,"**_

 _ **She said,**_ Chloe mouths again _ **"Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me."**_

Beca sings further trying to dance few steps with Chloe which she miserably fails but never fails the lyrics of song,

 _ **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,**_

 _ **My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.**_

 _ **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.**_

 _ **I knew we were bound to be together,**_

 _ **Bound to be together**_

 _ **She took my arm,**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened.**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said,**_

Beca stops so Chloe can sing next line

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_ Beca continues

 _ **I said, "You're holding back,"**_

 _ **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me."**_

When Beca was trying her hard to match her steps with Chloe she fails to saw one guy is already approach them and dance with Chloe fluently dance with her without struggling he mounts next line and literally pushes Beca from dance floor _**Oh, come on girl!**_

It's the moment when Beca met with Chloe's eyes mouths lightly to Chloe,

 _ **Deep in her eyes,**_

 _ **I think I see the future.**_

 _ **I realize this is my last chance.**_

 _ **She took my arm,**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened.**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said,**_

Beca pauses for Chloe's reaction. Chloe's heart break just seeing how much Beca means that, her eyes are showing that she is insecure. Chloe takes Beca's hands leads her to dance floor again while mouthing lyrics

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

 _ **I said, "You're holding back,"**_

 _ **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance!"**_

Chloe shows some simple dance steps that would Beca do easily so Beca follow her after little difficulty she learns it

 _ **"Don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

Beca sings after she realized she was back in the game _ **I said, "You're holding back,"**_

 _ **She said,**_ Chloe finishes _ **"Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me."**_

They both dance with each other forgetting rest of world only to see only both of them. The guy who was previously approached them slowly retract in background and others are watching them in complete aww expression. They both sings last part in unison.

 _ **Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**_

After finishing the song Chloe closes her distance between Beca and locks her lips by her own. They pull back when breathing becomes necessary only to see or listen from surrounding peoples are clapping, whistling and cheering for them.

"I told you you were not a bad dancer." Chloe says while grinning widely.

"What can I say a girl whom I love dearly can do whatever she wants. She taught me well." Beca replies smiling goofily to Chloe.

Chloe slaps Beca on her arm lightly and says back," shut up and dance with me."


	2. let her Go

Chapter two: Let her Go.

 **Author notes: it's maybe little confusing but give it a try though.**

 **Bold and italic: songs lyrics**

 **Only italic: Beca's thought.**

 **Please leave reviews. I don't know whether I should continue it or not.**

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

It's been a whole year, a whole damn year yet here she is thinking about HER. She made it to LA, her dreamland. She didn't just survived here she achieved her dreams, her dream from childhood. She became a well-known music producer also a dj. She should be happy the matter is she don't feel happiness, fulfillment. She misses one thing to be exact one person.

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

Beca remembers that day when she did a biggest mistake in her life. She choose lifelong dream over her lifetime happiness. They were happy together. They dated for 6 months and that 6 months was best time she had in her whole life.

*Flashback*

Beca got herself one ticket to LA and it was certainly her time to say Chloe what she wants to say past over few weeks. Tomorrow Chloe gonna be graduate. It's time to end it before it's get too much to handle. A knock on Door cut her from thoughts she opens her door to find Chloe on other side with huge smile on her face. Beca likes her smile which makes lighten her mood somehow but not now.

"Hey, there. Are you going to let me in or what?"Chloe asks her teasing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Come on in." Beca says. _Get yourself together, Beca._

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't sound good over phone when you said we need to talk." Chloe asks her in concerns.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chloe. Look we really need to talk. You know tomorrow you are going to graduate." Beca pause for second to compose herself.

"Yes. I know that Beca. Wait do you afraid that I'm going to away from you?" Chloe asks but Beca doesn't say so she continues, "That's not going to happen I'm going to continue my masters from Barden so we can still be together."

"That's not issue... Chloe... I am going to LA tomorrow..." Beca suddenly don't have courage to look into Chloe's eyes so she stare at floor.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I could get admission in LA or maybe something else... I... Oh.. I don't know what to do now... Aubrey would know something... " Chloe exaggerate and rubs her temple with her hand.

"Don't. Look Chloe. Exactly that's why I don't want to tell you that because you'll follow me wherever I go and I don't want that anymore." Beca raise her voice to stop Chloe whatever she is doing.

"What do you mean by not anymore. Beca you are scaring me." Chloe asks worriedly as her biggest nightmare is coming true.

"Chloe, we need to break up." _There it is I said it._

Chloe didn't say anything or even move from her spot for minutes.

"Chloe. You need to understand it. It's best for us. It's best for me." Beca says, try to prove her point.

"Beca... I don't know... I don't want to break up with you.. We will figure something else. We can do long distance relationship... or I don't care I can come with you." Chloe argues back while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't make it hard Chloe. I want to focus on my career. You know my dreams. I don't want any distraction" Beca says as calmly as possible. Chloe flinch at word distraction. "I hope you understand, Chloe."

"Yeah... I understand.."Chloe says after a long silence. She compose herself give her small smile to Beca in order to say she's okay. She slowly stand and make her way to door,"I know you don't need it but good luck, becs." She opens the door and look one last time to Beca," I'm gonna miss you. Don't forget about me." Then she left.

"Never." Beca whispers tears rolling down on her cheeks.

 _ **Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

 _ **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

 _ **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

 _ **You see her when you close your eyes**_

 _ **Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

 _ **Everything you touch surely dies**_

She now know that when Chloe met her on that day her dream has changed. To became a dj was her dream before she met Chloe and then to get to see Chloe, spend her time with her, keep Chloe happy forever, grow old with her is her new dream. She loved Chloe more than anything more than this stupid she missed her chance. She fell into her own trap.

 _ **But you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Maybe she let her Go but Chloe refused to let her go from her life. After leaving Chloe and all her friends back in Atlanta she settled in LA. She buried herself in hard work for now 2 months she wanted to prove herself and she doesn't care for anything else now. Just one day she received message from Chloe: Hey, you probably asleep now. I just wanted to wish you. It's your birthday Becs and as usual you forget it but I don't. So happy birthday, Beca. Received 12:01 am.

Of course she remembers it.

 _ **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_

 _ **Same old empty feeling in your heart**_

 _ **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

 _ **Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

 _ **But never to touch and never to keep**_

 _ **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep**_

She never understand why she run away, why she chose this life, why she chose something over Chloe. She loved Chloe too much that she would never hurt her yet she somehow managed that. The hurt in Chloe's eyes still haunt her. She still remembers her distorted face. She can see those face on her ceiling at night when she desperately trying to sleep.

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

 _ **Well you let her go**_

After 4 Months it's was Chloe's birthday. She remember it. She keeps telling herself to forget about her still she kept thinking about HER. She remembers everything about her, she remembers every second she had spend with her. She knows Chloe would be expecting at least a message from her. She wants to wish her but she never got courage to do so. She find herself in front of her phone fingers hovering above screen. She got another message that night from Chloe: Hey, are you asleep? I couldn't help myself. It's my birthday becs. Did you forget I was waiting for your wishes. Received 11:37Pm.

Beca: Oh yeah. I'm sorry I was busy. Happy birthday, Chloe. Sent 11:39Pm.

Chloe: It's fine. I figured you were busy. I miss you though. Received 11:39Pm.

Beca didn't reply after that. _After all of this, Chloe still miss me. I don't deserve Chloe. She is better off without me._

 _ **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

After 6 Months of hard working finally starting to pays her of. Her first music album has been launched 2 days ago and it already on number one position of U.S. chart also nominated for best new comer music. People started noticing her. She is living her dream now. She proved herself. She got so many phone calls from her colleagues, her so called friends, her family, her father everyone tell her that they proud of her. But she don't feel it. Then she received message none other than Chloe: I heard your album Becs.. It's amazing... you did it finally... I'm sooo happy for you.. and most of all I'm proud of you. Received 01:46Pm.

Now she feels contained. Because back then only Chloe believes her. Only Chloe thinks that she can become music producer one day. Sometimes Beca doubted herself and Chloe told her otherwise. Chloe supported Beca in every way, Chloe is her supporter, her counselor, her friend, her motivator, her inspiration, her protector, her defender, her best friend, her soul mate, her love of the life, her lover...

 _ **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

And she let her Go...


	3. sugar

**Chapter 3: Sugar**

 **Author notes : so, this one would be following last chapter plot. You know I kinda hate sad fics. So bechloe should be reunited. So here it is. Song used in this chapter is 'Maroon 5: Sugar'.**

Yes it was very dick move Beca has made to let Chloe go even bigger than her improvisation in Bellas set during live performance. (Beca secretly thought that wasn't dick move at all). Whatever done has done she is going to apologize Chloe. Hell if she apologized to Aubrey, I mean Aubrey besides Chloe deserve her apology. She is going to do it.

That's how she finds herself at Atlanta airport, it was past 10 to 12 of afternoon. Beca just took a cab and gave him Chloe's address (she get it from Lily because come on you know she never asks counter questions or does she? Not that Beca could actually hear her). Beca wants to meet Chloe and apologize as soon as possible before coward herself could run away. She quickly pays the cab and make her way towards Chloe's door pauses for long breath then rings the bell. _That's it more running now. You have to do it for Chloe._ Beca thought. And when the door opens she finds a last person she wants to see right now is standing there giving her death glares after recovering from her initial shock. Aubrey.

"You?"

"You?" They both says in perfect unison. (Ironic, huh?")

"What are you doing here, posen?"

"I could ask you the same Mitchell."

(Yeah please add more death glares back and forth)

"I am not here for taking with you I want to talk with Chloe. So if you will excuse me..." Beca steps forward to enter into house.

"She is not here." Aubrey quickly place her hand into door frame completely blocking Beca's entry.

"When's she is going to come back?" Beca asks rather impatiently.

"I don't know." Aubrey stated that reminds Beca how much she hates her.

"You better tell me or I'll sit here just outside of door until Chloe's return." Beca says.

They gave more death glares as if it possible. But there is something that makes Aubrey to back off, may be her determination or certainty.

"Just get inside I don't want you to get in jail again if Chloe's neighbor complaints to 911 that some Alt girl is scouting outside our door." That doesn't give away Aubrey's teasing from her. She loves to mock Beca it boosts her ego.

Beca choose not to reply just strode into house.

"So what's bring you here, Beca." Aubrey asks.

"It's none of your business." Beca scoffed.

"Look Beca. I know we are not close not at all. But look around no one is here to talk with you till Chloe comes back. Unless you want to stuck with me in movie marathon..." Aubrey gestures her hand over table across couch. Beca follow the line of pointing catches the CDs, bars of chocolates, one giant ice cream tub, bowl of popcorn and box of tissue paper?

"Okay. See I was here for apologize to Chloe." Beca says quickly as possible.

"What?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." Beca grumble under her breath.

"Are you for real? Apology in the sense I'm sorry I broke up with you or I'm sorry I ignored you? Or I'm sorry I was a dick? Or..." Aubrey gets cut off by Beca.

"Yeah, yeah... I know okay. I mess up okay. But I know I love Chloe more than anything she is the only one for me. Their is no single day gone where I didn't remember her. She's is the only one I could think of. And if not more I want her to forgive me." Beca says sincerely.

"Wow...Romeo. I hate to admit it but I think you are the only one for Chloe too. She didn't stop talking about you for past entire year." Aubrey says with soft smile.

"Really?"Beca asks in disbelief.

"Yeah... although I am going to say that if you want Chloe back you have got a competition." Aubrey replies sounding guilty.

"Competition?" Beca ask in confusion.

"Chloe's on a date..." Aubrey get cut off by high pitch screech from Beca.

"On date?"

"Yes and may or may not be responsible for that." Aubrey says quietly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Beca says rather loudly as opposed to Aubrey's voice.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You choose to broke up with her and Chloe's acting like a old woman who has lost her husband in accident or something. She wasn't talking, smiling or shopping for months and you know how much she loves shopping. So I as a best friend set her up with one of my colleague. What would you expect me to do? You weren't replying her either for which she cried for nights. How do I know miraculously you are going to come back to your senses and apologize?" Aubrey had enough of Beca's shit but when she glance back at than girl she can see the regret,disappointment and sadness. Aubrey approach Beca and place her hand on Beca's knee."its not too late Beca you can fight for her. Besides it's not too hard to get your girl back. I mean she is Chloe. That girl is head over heels love with you. I'm sure even if you just say sorry and you want her back in a lamest way then She will running towards you." Aubrey finishes.

"Yeah she will, wouldn't she?" Beca says tears in her eyes, "but I want to serenade her. I want to sweep her feet off. I want to give her what she deserves for." Beca meets Aubrey's gaze."and top of that I want my girl back." She finishes.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's get you your girl back." Aubrey cheers.

"I need back up singers."Beca says smiling sheepishly.

"Leave it to me." Aubrey says with wide grin.

And that's how Beca found herself middle of Bellas group hug except for Chloe of course. God she should knew that when Aubrey says leave it to me.

"Its really nice to meet you guys but this is something serious. It's about Chloe I think Aubrey have told you so are you guys in?" Beca asks nervously.

"Yeah"- Jessica

"Of course."- Ashley

"Yeyyy."-fat Amy

"Im so excited."- Stacie

"My moms getting reunited."-Emily

"I have feelings that world's end is near so I am in for every shit."-Flo

"You got me girl"-CR

"i can hypnotize Chloe if we need." -lily

"Okay. So everyone's on board. What's the plan Beca." Aubrey asks Beca.

"So that Mark guy taking Chloe to that fancy restaurant called 'The Heavenly' right?" Beca asks and Aubrey nodded in reply, "ok. So I have to use some of my contacts and just need little bit rehearsal of song which I'm going to sing for Chloe and just that's it." Beca finishes mentally listing the work has to be done.

 **At 'The Heavenly' :**

Chloe is sitting in hotel with her date Mark wearing her (Beca's) favorite red dress. Well Mark is smart, charming, handsome hell he even know how to treat a girl but Chloe thought something is missing maybe that he doesn't wear ear spikes or he he don't give her any sarcastic comments.

Beca and Aubrey enters into hotel from back door where manager is waiting for her.

"We are very pleased to have you here. In my hotel. " manager gushed.

"You did all arrangements that I told you?"Beca asks impatiently.

"Yes. Of course Miss. Mitchell. Cost is clear if you need anything just tell me." Manger says.

"Yeah. Thanks." Beca says.

At the same time, other Bellas enter into hotel from front door sneakily. Not that Chloe is going to notice them because she is apparently very busy in looking at water in her wine glass.

Fat Amy quickly places small wooden planks making a square shap stage not too big. They help each other to make a frame and drop a curtains from each sides. While other Bellas trying to get Mic, speaker and other instruments inside sneakily almost just there was one moment where Lily was getting inside with mic stand in her hand and accidentally it drop on floor that caught Chloe's attention for one second , lily quickly pose as a statue. Chloe stares at her but light was very dim where Lily was standing rather awkwardly but very steadily that someone can easily fooled by. Beca and Aubrey sees the scene unfold they have to do something.

"Do something, Aubrey?" Beca panicked.

Before Aubrey could reply fat amy holler ' Fat Amy to the rescue ' push pass through them.

Fat Amy hurried towards the Chloe's table , snatch a glass of water from passing waiter and emptied it on Mark's pant hurried by saying sorry. Chloe passes some tissues to bewildered Mark. He just got up to find washroom.

Surprisingly scene was saved Lily escaped swiftly and fat amy came back "yo"

"You could have get caught Amy!" Aubrey screeched.

"Forget it. Everything's ready?" All nodded eagerly, "so let's do this."

Chloe is slumps down in her chair waiting for her date to end. I mean she tried to follow Aubrey's instructions but it's not fun anymore. She sighs. Just when Mark approach the table sweet melody fills the air. Chloe starts for looking the source curiously. Then she notices lights are too much dimes for any restaurant liking environment their is just a small square which is look like a cube sides are made of curtains light illuminate through that some figures she can see inside but that just it. She didn't have to wait for so long though a very familiar voice to Chloe started to sing yet behind the curtains.

 _ **I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down**_

 _ **I need your loving, loving**_

 _ **I need it now**_

 _ **When I'm without you**_

 _ **I'm something weak**_

 _ **You got me begging, begging**_

 _ **I'm on my knees**_

 _Beca, it's her voice But how is this possible_. Chloe thought. As her mind is catching on that other voices harmonized together like pre chorus.

 _ **I don't wanna be needing your love**_

 _ **I just wanna be deep in your love**_

 _ **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**_

 _ **'Cause I really don't care where you are**_

 _ **I just wanna be there where you are**_

 _ **And I gotta get one little taste**_

Beca's voice came back with all chorus and curtains get push aside reveling it is BECA with Bellas! Singing to her? Chloe stands up and put her hand on mount with gasp, " Oh my god."

 _ **Your sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

 _ **I'm right here, 'cause I need**_

 _ **Little love, a little sympathy**_

 _ **Yeah, you show me good loving**_

 _ **Make it alright**_

 _ **Need a little sweetness in my life**_

 _ **Your sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

Beca is satisfied with Chloe's reaction which gives Beca some courage. Beca sings next part while making direct eye contact, try to convey her feelings towards Chloe.

 _ **My broken pieces**_

 _ **You pick them up**_

 _ **Don't leave me hanging, hanging**_

 _ **Come give me some**_

 _ **When I'm without ya**_

 _ **I'm so insecure**_

 _ **You are the one thing, one thing**_

 _ **I'm living for**_

Bellas give pre chorus one more time but Chloe's whole attention is on Beca, right in her eyes she can see emotions, sincerity, desperation. Chloe couldn't control but try to hold back her tears at bay.

 _ **I don't wanna be needing your love**_

 _ **I just wanna be deep in your love**_

 _ **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**_

 _ **'Cause I really don't care where you are**_

 _ **I just wanna be there where you are**_

 _ **And I gotta get one little taste**_

Beca joins them again seeing Chloe's glassy eyes she knew her message has been received.

 _ **Your sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

 _ **I'm right here,**_

 _ **'Cause I need**_

 _ **Little love, a little sympathy**_

 _ **Yeah, you show me good loving**_

 _ **Make it alright**_

 _ **Need a little sweetness in my life**_

 _ **Your sugar! (sugar!)**_

 _ **Yes, please (yes, please)**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

Chloe is stunned, Mark is confused and Beca is on fire. Mark pull at Chloe's elbow to get her attention at which he momentarily succeed but just for a moment. Beca makes her way down the stage area towards Chloe. Chloe sees this from her peripheral vision Beca got her attention back.

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **I want that red velvet**_

 _ **I want that sugar sweet**_

 _ **Don't let nobody touch it**_

 _ **Unless that somebody's me**_

 _ **I gotta be your man**_

 _ **There ain't no other way**_

 _ **'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day**_

Beca dares to touch Chloe's cheek to which Chloe immediately leans in.

 _ **I don't wanna play no games**_

 _ **You don't gotta be afraid**_

 _ **Don't give me all that shy shit**_

 _ **No make-up on**_

 _ **That's my**_

Bellas give chorus again for next part. Beca wipes Chloe's tears with her thumb she didn't even know when she started to cry. It is too overwhelming for her.

 _ **Sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please (please)**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?**_

 _ **I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)**_

 _ **Little love, a little sympathy**_

 _ **So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving**_

 _ **Make it alright**_

 _ **Need a little sweetness in my life**_

 _ **Your sugar! (sugar!)**_

 _ **Yes, please (yes, please)**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

 _ **Sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me?**_

 _ **I'm right here, 'cause I need**_

 _ **Little love, a little sympathy**_

 _ **Yeah, you show me good loving**_

 _ **Make it alright**_

 _ **Need a little sweetness in my life**_

 _ **Your sugar! (sugar!)**_

 _ **Yes, please (yes, please)**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)**_

" Chloe Beale, will you do honor and be my girlfriend again?" Beca asks nervously.

"You have to take me to the date first." Chloe smile to Beca and pulled her into passionate kiss.

"You are really very sweet as sugar."Beca says feeling high in sky.

"Shut up." Chloe smack her lightly as Beca pulled her into other heated kiss.

All Bellas cheers for them.


	4. Heathens

**Author notes: sorry for no update. I wanted to thanks to all of you guys. I'm not a author per say and English is not my first language either. But I love to be a part of this fandom. I love pitch perfect and everything that is related to this. I'll stop my unnecessary rambling and let you guys read the chapter peacefully.**

 **Chapter 4: Heathens.**

Beca is glad that she had joined this all female Acapella Group of Bellas, but right now she is having regrets. Don't take it in a wrong way Beca loves them they made lots of memories together which she would never forget but it's time to move on, to let lead someone else the Bellas. Emily Junk is right candidate to lead Bellas not that because she is legacy but because she had proved herself that she deserves to be a Bella. Beca felt bad for missing Emily's initiation night also she knew there wasn't a proper initiation either so they very much own this to soon to be Bella's captain and this leads Bellas meeting in living room for Emily's proper initiation night. This meeting is anything but coordinated and unanimous there is lots of banter (usually between Beca and Aubrey), lots of weird comments (from Lily and Flo), lots of puppy eyes and pouting (of course from Chloe), lots of sexual suggestions (this category lead by Stacie followed by Fat Amy and Cynthia), some little doubt and deficiency in plan (from very practical thinking minds of Jessica and Ashley) for like hours till everything gets settled. (It only get settled because no one has any energy or power left to say further into end.)

The main goal is to intimidate Emily it was clear that Emily is going to be next Bellas captain but the former Bellas wanted to show Emily that they were here before her and being a Bella is not easy, it's not just fun. No one knows who came up with this and no one wants to know it. Aubrey like the part where they gonna show Emily that Bellas is a big responsibility and being a Bellas captain brings lots of challenge, captain should not be feared of any sudden situations and Aubrey thinks they are going to test Emily for that. Beca...well Beca wanted to do something different for initiation night she doesn't want to stick up to that old initiation tradition. Beca Mitchell is sucker for tradition also Beca thought that she was intimidate at her initiation night, I mean who doesn't get intimidate by former Bellas blood, kidnapped with bags over head, and all that creepy candles... right? So it's not complete tradition breaking thing. Chloe loves the costume idea and she doesn't care about anything at all just she gets to wear a costume it's a plus point for her. On the other hand all Bellas was excited because there is going to be a Acapella singing, booze, it's sounds like a another party to them.

And that's how Beca's regression process starts...

They are going to dress up in hottest villain of the era...this is what probably Chloe thinks and well everyone else is. So apparently everyone gathered in living room waiting for Emily's arrival. Beca was glancing at everyone Flo is "Mystique" she wore blue tight fitting leather thing... (which Beca actually thinks as her second skin) and painted her exposed skin in blue too it wouldn't be that intimidating for Beca if she didn't wear yellow lenses (Beca don't watch movies so she can't tell who became who but after living with Beca everyone knows this so everyone tells Beca who they are). Flo has told her that Mystique is greatest villain in marvel's world Beca just nods... _Beca hates marvel_.

Lily becomes an Assassin-Miho-later that she find out. Lily approached her and for full 15 minutes of lips opening and closing she took off. It was longest conversation she had with her in 3 years...well one sided conversation because Beca couldn't able to hear a thing of she wasn't knowing Lily better she had think she's deaf. Lily already has long dark hair, a very slim figure, and dark eyes, dresses in a short, modified black kimono worn over a bra, and a belt into which she tucks all sorts of weapons. (Yes, real weapons and Beca doesn't need to ask 'where did you get it from?' Because she doesn't want to know). So apparently Miho is a fictional character in Sin City...(thanks for Chloepedia) and there was a graphic novel series of this too (Chloe added this when Beca gave her 'I-hate-movies' look, apparently Beca failed to mention her hateness towards reading).

After that Ashley and Jessica approach her hand in hand to tell who they are. One With long black hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a black leather outfit, (Baroness, from G.I. Joe _fucking Marvel )_ and another with same black leather pants over long leather shoe, short black jacket which leaves small exposed skin of her toned stomach also with long sword-Talia Al Ghul, Bateman's love interest (Lily gave her sword because it's complete the outfit) just problem left for Beca is who was who? I mean she knows what fictional character they have become but she can't figured out who is Jessica or Ashley. After retreat incident she memorized blonde one was Jessica and black one was Ashley (Chloe gave her that idea to memorize) but now both are black haired that means someone dyed hair to black (she can ask to Chloe afterwards because it's rude to ask someone who are they...again).

Fat Amy is dressed like a _sexy_ nurse (how can a nurse would be a villain is Beca's first concern) a white eye patch with hospitals plus sign on it at her right eye and a injection filled with some red liquid (Aubrey tells it's their older Bellas sister's blood) Fat Amy explains she is Elle Driver from Kill Bill, she is kill and Bumper is her Bill. Also she told that Aubrey is secretly her legendary master Pai but she is not the one who snatched her eye it's Lily whom she is going to kill. (After Fat Amy's talking one thing Beca knew is she is too much into her character and one thing she hopes for no one gets hurt or murdered.)

Next is Cynthia wearing a weird red nun like suit. She loves James bond that's why she chose May Day for her costume idea. She applied dark red colour lipstick. Next one is Stacie who is wearing a short white skirt, white knee length shoes, white bra with full view of her cleavage ( Beca was so sure that this only sufficient for Emily to give a lifetime nightmare ) and a white cape having white feathers over her shoulders- Emma frost, X-Men's foe of course another one from marvel world.

But further she can curse marvel world Aubrey says in monotone voice, "T-X" which bought her into real world. "What?" Beca blurts out in confusion. Aubrey rolls her eyes, "I said I'm T-X." Then it hits her, she looks over Aubrey who is wearing red leather pantsuit, she tied her hair behind her and ti add effect she wore blue lenses. "O-kay...yes...ummm...Good for you." Beca replies lamely due to her lack of social interaction and partly because she still don't know how to interact with Aubrey without having an sarcastic comments. But she was rescue by certain redheaded devil. Chloe was wearing green colour suit, her hair flowing over her shoulders. "Holy shit!" Beca blurted out before she can catch herself. "Well, thank you. You are not looking bad yourself." Chloe says while nudges Beca by her shoulder and throw a flirtatious wink at Beca which results Beca to blush and Aubrey to scoff. Because Beca wasn't wearing any different. She wore black jacket over black tank top and black jeans with black combat shoes. She did apply her eyeliner much darker for her liking and of course last but not the least her ear piercings. "Well hello to you...?"Beca starts.

"Poison ivy." Chloe provides Herr help.

"Yep." Beca says."nice choice."

"Hmmm...it takes me lots of thinking because you don't like my first costume." Ch says with slightly pouting.

A remembers flashbacks of few hours ago of Chloe barged into her bedroom with just in matching pairs of red bra and underwear claiming that she is 'The Devil' from bedazzled. Of course Beca asks Chloe to change her costume, because she can't concentrate if half naked Chloe is in front of her not that she told Chloe reason for that.

A high screech pitch pipe voice snapped them together.

"Alright ladies, Emily's here. Time for th show down. Hands in, Bellas." Aubrey commands and slowly all Bellas started to show in circle.

"Really Aubrey?"Beca asks in disbelief.

"Hands in aca-bitches" Aubrey yells as she see no signs of Bellas attention to her.

All Bellas stretches their hands forward and Beca reluctantly joins."Ah..." surprisingly they match.

The take their positions before turning lights off.

"Hey.. guys. I'm back." Emily enters into house, she met with light music and pitch black darkness.

Suddenly a lamp turns on giving her somewhat to see a shadows of peoples. "Guys?" Emily asks weakly.

Beca comes forward with lights fill the room enough to see everyone's faces. All Bellas backing her up with their vocals.

 **(Beca)**

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves**_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_

 **(Bellas join in)**

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves**_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_

 **(Cynthia)**

 _ **Welcome to the room of people**_

 _ **Who have rooms of people that they loved one day**_

 _ **Docked away**_

 **(Lily)**

 _ **Just because we check the guns at the door**_

 _ **Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades**_

 **(Flo)**

 _ **You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you**_

 _ **You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you**_

 _ **You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"**_

 _ **But after all I've said, please don't forget**_

 **(All)**

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves**_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_

 **(Ashley)**

 _ **We don't deal with outsiders very well**_

 **(Jessica)**

 _ **They say newcomers have a certain smell**_

 **(Chloe)**

 _ **You have trust issues, not to mention**_

 **(Fat Amy)**

 _ **They say they can smell your intentions**_

 **(Aubrey)**

 _ **You're loving on the freakshow sitting next to you**_

 **(Stacie)**

 _ **You'll have some weird people sitting next to you**_

 **(Cynthia)**

 _ **You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"**_

 _ **But after all I've said, please don't forget**_

 _ **(**_ **Lilly-** _ **Watch it, watch it)**_

 **(All)**

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves**_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **( Lily- Watch it)**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **( Lily- Watch it)**_

 _ **Please all my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **( Lily- Watch it)**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 **(Beca)**

 _ **Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed**_

 _ **(Lily- It's blasphemy)**_

 _ **I tried to warn you just to stay away**_

 _ **(Lily- Away)**_

 _ **And now they're outside ready to bust**_

 _ **(Lily- To bust)**_

 _ **It looks like you might be one of us**_


End file.
